


Take A Trip Down Memory Lane

by Pricefieldnerd



Series: Teen Titans: The Written Series [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Memory Loss, evolved friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricefieldnerd/pseuds/Pricefieldnerd
Summary: The Titans fight with Doctor light, but things take a terrifying turn when Raven and Stephanie lose their memories.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Titans were all resting at the Titans' Tower after a long week of chasing villains. But of course Doctor Light had to come around and stop a bank truck. The team reacted instantly, meeting Doctor Light in the middle of the street. He held up an innocent person with his light power.

   "Ugh! Lemme go!" The truck driver was yelling.

   "Drop him!"

   Doctor Light turned in surprise as he heard one of the female Titans' voices. He noticed that Raven was the one who said that. Then he smiled mischievously and literally dropped the truck driver. He took off running down the street.

   "Well, if it isn't the Teen Titans." Doctor Light said.

   "Well, if it isn't the loser Doctor Light." Beast Boy commented.

   The evil-doer shot a big bolt of light at the green kid, but he dodged it.

   "Titans, go!" Robin's famous line popped into the air. Instantly, the Titans shot to the villain throwing any power and weapons they could at him.

   But it didn't last long until an accident happened.

   Raven and Stephanie stood close to each other, both shooting their power at Doctor Light and dodging most of his attacks. Raven and Doctor Light shot their powers at the same time and they collided. At that very moment, the two battling people looked over at Stephanie, who looked angered. To Raven's dismay, Stephanie shot her power right in the middle of the two other mixed powers.

   "Steph, no! Don't-"

   Raven didn't finish her sentence by the time her friend's power reached hers and Doctor Light's. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched their enemy and two teammates lose control of their powers. Raven and Stephanie got electrocuted somehow and Doctor Light flung backwards. Stephanie flung backwards and so did Raven.

   "Raven!" Robin shouted, running up to her with Beast Boy.

   "Stephanie!" Cyborg shouted at the same time, running with Starfire over to her.

   Raven lay on the hard street ground, panting and trying to gather breath. Her hand gripped her own chest.

   The exact spot where her heart was located.

   "Raven?" Beast Boy's concerned and frightened voice bounced off of Raven's head.

   "Raven, stay with me here!" Robin shouted as he shook Raven's arm.

   "Rae!" Beast Boy screamed.

   "S-S-Step-Stepha-" She gasped for air, but realized she couldn't. She couldn't breathe. With her last breath, she whispered so quietly that Robin had to lean closer to hear her.

   "Stephanie..."

   "Stephanie!" Cyborg shouted from across the street.

   "Is she ok?" Robin yelled back. Beast Boy sat beside Raven, staring at her, close to tears.

   "No. She's out cold." He paused, and then exclaimed, "She's not breathin'!" An eerie silence crept around the street.

   "Cyborg, do something! Save Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping up from Raven's side. Cyborg nodded, unable to speak.

   Quickly, Cyborg shocked Stephanie with a built-in defibrillator. It didn't work. He tried it on Raven. Still no luck.

   Then there was a gasp and a harsh cough coming from where Starfire and Stephanie were at. Everyone turned and saw Stephanie sitting up, coughing her lungs out.

   "Steph!" Cyborg shouted, obviously relieved. But his sweet smile soon faded as he realized that Stephanie kept panting in between coughing harshly. He checked his scanners.

   "If she keeps coughin' like this, she's gonna go out again! She can't cough and gasp for breath like that!" Cyborg shouted to the Titans.

"Can you give her a breathing mask or-" Robin cut off as Beast Boy gasped loudly.

   "Raven! I-it's ok!"

   They all turned to the two Titans and saw that Raven was coughing like Stephanie, and panting in between.

   "Help them!" Robin ordered Cyborg. But before the metal man could even think of trying anything, let alone take action, he stared at Stephanie as she stood, totally freaked out.

   "W-who are you people?" She asked, activating her powers.

   Raven, on the other hand, said nothing, but flinched away as her eyes went wide.

"It is us, your friends!" Starfire exclaimed.

   "I don't know you." Stephanie said casually.

   "Steph... You know me." Cyborg whispered. "You know me and I know you because we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

   "Wait, what?" Stephanie squeaked.

   "Steph..." Cyborg seemed lost, confused, hopeless, and even more.

   "Raven, it's me!" Beast Boy said to his girlfriend.

   "Don't touch me!" Raven shouted, activating her powers to face Beast Boy. He darted backwards, eyes wide.

   "Raven, look-" Robin began to say.

   "Don't touch me." Raven said more quietly and calmer, but still enraged.

     Suddenly, Stephanie grunted and fell to the ground. Everyone turned and saw Cyborg standing over Stephanie, looking sad and depressed.

   "Cy! What'dya do?" Beast Boy ran over to him.

   "I shocked her. She'll be out for a while. This is the only way to get them both back to the tower without a fight." Cyborg answered.

   "Oh." Beast Boy murmured. "Wait, both?" He added, his ears perking up.

   "Sorry B."

   "No, wait!" Beast Boy ran back to Raven. "You can't!"

   "What are you talking about? And what in the name of Azarath did you do to her?" Raven pointed towards Stephanie.

   "Same thing I gotta do to you, Rae. I'm sorry." Cyborg answered. Before Raven could protest, Cyborg shocked her, and all of her senses went blank.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

   The Titans had managed to carry Stephanie and Raven back to the tower and into the medical room. Robin stayed behind for a few minutes to throw Doctor Light in jail before they all went home. They had found out why the two were acting so strange.

   Because they lost their memories.

   "It was some power transfer to Doctor Light." Cyborg explained. "Because all of their powers were at its maximum, it messed with their heads."

   "But why did it not affect the Doctor of Light?" Starfire asked, obviously worried for her friends.

   "Still workin' on that, Star." Robin murmured.

   "But how do we get their memories back to them?" Beast Boy's question brought eerie silence to the room.

   "There's only one way, B," Cyborg told him. "And that one way won't be in the city for another two weeks."

   "Aww, crud! I forgot about them." Beast Boy's ears lowered.

   "Miss Martian and Artemis both proved very useful to our team with their healing and fighting skills." Robin explained. "But even they need their breaks."

   "But... Raven. She's gonna be fine until then, right...?" Beast Boy's hopeless question rang around the room.

   "I don't know, BB." Cyborg answered, out of options. "I guess we're just gonna have to wait until they get back."

   "Two weeks." Beast Boy muttered. "Two damn weeks without Raven knowing who the hell I am."

   "Beast Boy, did you just-"

   "I don't care, Robin!" Beast Boy cut his leader off. "I'm worried about Raven! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be cussing."

   "For one, it won't help Raven." Robin answered almost immediately. "And for two, you scared Starfire." He glanced at his girlfriend.

   "Sorry, Star," Beast Boy murmured.

   Starfire said nothing, but nodded, wide-eyed.

   "Look, if we wanna help Raven and Stephanie," Cyborg intervened. "Then we have no choice but to wait until M'gaan gets back."

   "But two long weeks, Cy!" Beast Boy shouted.

   "Man, I don't know what to tell ya, ya gotta wait for Megan!" Cyborg screamed back.

   "Maybe I want my girlfriend back first!"

   "I care about and love Raven just as you do, you slime!" Cyborg insulted.

   "All you care about is Stephanie!"

   "And the only thing that's revolving around your world is Raven!" Cyborg argued.

   "Shut up!" Beast Boy screamed fiercely.

   "Enough!" Robin broke in between the two before they could really fight. "Beast Boy, get a grip on yourself! Do you really think Raven would want this? Or Stephanie?"

   "Well, obviously not, but-"

"And Cyborg," Robin started again, cutting Beast Boy off. "Do you honestly think either of the girls would want this?"

"No." Cyborg murmured. "But he's the idiot who started this!" He pointed at Beast Boy accusingly.

"I'm gonna tear you apart, Tin Man!" Beast Boy screamed.

"This isn't the way to go about it!" Robin shouted.

   "I just said we gotta wait for M'gaan!"

   "Then you had to hurt me with saying bad stuff about Raven!"

   "Yeah? Well you were gettin' all upset 'n angry 'bout Stephanie!"

   The three boys argued while Starfire stood off to the side, almost in tears. Could her teammates not figure out a way to save their friends? And why were they fighting?

   "Stop! Just please stop!" Starfire shouted over the boys' arguing. They got quiet and turned towards Starfire. "Can you not see that Raven and Stephanie are in danger? M'gaan is our only hope at this very moment, and neither she nor the Team will be back for two of the weeks!" Starfire shouted. Tears threatened to break free from her eyes, and she let them. "I am highly concerned for friends Raven and Stephanie, but fighting will not solve the issue."

"Star..." Robin murmured, sorry for his actions.

"Please, let us all just wait for our friend to come back." Starfire said.

"Alright." The three boys agreed in unison. Starfire smiled.

   Suddenly the Titans heard soft coughing and turned to see Raven starting to sit up.

   "Ugh... Arella..." Raven murmured. Then she opened her eyes and looked around. Activating her powers, she jumped out of the medical bed only to stumble and drop to her knees.

   "Rae!" Beast Boy shouted, running over to help her.

   "Don't. Touch. Me." Raven warned. Beast Boy didn't move.

   "Who are you people?" Raven questioned after a moment.

   "We're the Titans, Raven." Robin told her. "We're your friends. Please, just calm down and listen. There's a villain, Doctor Light. You and Stephanie tried fighting him with your powers, but something went wrong. Your memories are gone."

   "And so are Stephanie's." Cyborg added. Raven deactivated her powers and sat back on the medical bed.

   "So now what?" Raven exclaimed. "Do I just sit here and deal with the fact that I don't remember anything but Azarath and Arella?"

   "Umm... Raven?" Beast Boy began. "About your mother-"

   "B, don't. If you tell her she'll fall apart. Then there won't be any chance of helpin' her." Cyborg whispered.

   "You know I can hear you." Raven told them, narrowing her eyes. "What are you talking about? I'll fall apart? What did you guys do to her?"

   "Raven..." Starfire murmured, walking over to sit by her friend. "Your mother is not in Azarath, nor is she anywhere else." When Raven's face questioned Starfire's statement, Starfire continued. "She is dead."

   Raven's eyes widened, staring at the red-head girl. "No... That... That can't be! I was just with her yesterday!"

   Raven sat there, wide-eyed, staring at the floor. "No..." She murmured.

   "Rae..." Cyborg said.

   Suddenly, the lights went out. Everyone looked up and realized the glass shattered in the light. The window broke right after.

   "Friend Raven, please, control your emotions." Starfire was whispering to Raven. The two girls sat there for a moment longer, and then Raven looked up at the Titans.

   "I can't always control my emotions. A... Arella knew this." Raven said.

   "We know, too." Robin spoke up.

   "How do you-"

   "Because we were there." Beast Boy informed.

   The whole room got quiet. Then Raven's voice filled with anger. "Why didn't you help her?" She demanded.

   "We tried, but somethin' happened." Cyborg told her.

   " _What_ happened? You didn't help her, that's what happened!" Raven accused.

   "Raven, please-"

   "Don't." Raven interrupted Starfire. "Just don't."

   "Raven, we tried everything for your mom, but Slade killed her." Robin murmured.

   "Then I'll kill Slade." Raven said determinedly.

   "Uh, that might be difficult." Cyborg said.

   "Why?"

   "Cause Arella killed Slade before he could kill her."

   Raven widened her eyes. "At least he's out of the picture." She went to stand up, but wobbled and fell backwards again.

   "You aren't strong enough to stand by yourself, Rae." Cyborg put his hand out to stop her.

   "Yeah I am." Raven lied.

   "Raven." Robin walked up, crossing his arms.

   She sighed. "Fine. I'll just sleep, or something."

   The Titans nodded, walking out.

   "Stay with her," Robin told Beast Boy. "Cyborg, go in there and make sure Stephanie's ok. She should be waking up soon." The two teenage boys nodded and walked back in.

   Robin and Starfire continued down the hallway until they reached the common room, where they both sat next to each other on the sofa. They held each other in comfort, knowing that after this day, the two memoryless girl Titans will be clueless until M'gaan comes back in two weeks.

   That is, if M'gaan can fix them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

   The Titans woke up the next day and, thankfully, Stephanie was up but just as clueless as Raven. Raven explained what she knew so far to Stephanie, but they were still blank minded. The team dreaded the day that a battle would come up because the two girls wouldn't have their memories.

   And, of course, there was trouble.

   It was an early, beautiful morning like any other. And that's when the alarm rang off. Every Titan reported in the common room where Robin was already inspecting the trouble.

   "A bank robbery?" Beast Boy complained. "That's like the third one this week!"

   "A robbery is a robbery, B." Cyborg said.

   "Raven, Stephanie, since we don't know how to get your memories back besides M'gaan, you're going to have to stay here." Robin informed the girls.

   "I'm pretty sure we could fight well, memories or not." Raven put her hands on her hips, staring at Robin defiantly.

   "Raven, I'm doing this for your safety. If the villain knew your memories were wiped out, then he or she would take advantage of that." Robin explained, crossing his arms in defense.

   "Look, it's not our fault this Doctor Light crushed our memories! And I understand the whole 'being safe' idea, but there's no way that we can't fight." Stephanie walked closer to Robin, anger flowing off of her in waves.

   "My mind is made up." Robin stated. "You two stay here. I mean it." He added when Raven opened her mouth to respond.

   "Titans, go!" Robin shouted to the remaining team members. Beast Boy was the last to leave, but ran quickly back to Raven and hugged her.

   "I'm sorry," Was all he said. Then he ran after the rest of the team.

   Raven and Stephanie stood there, side by side, both of them angry at Robin. But as they started heading toward the small kitchen, Stephanie shot her anger out of her mouth.

   "Can you believe him?" Stephanie exclaimed.

   "Well, can't really blame him," Raven murmured. "He cares about keeping us safe. But, y'know, watch us get attacked anyway." Raven knocked on the kitchen table twice, as if knocking on a door.

   "What was that about?" Stephanie asked, curious.

   "You've never heard of it?" Raven asked, surprised. "If you say something and don't wanna jinx yourself, you knock on wood. Precisely twice." She explained.

   "Did you know that you have to have something repeated to you thirty-two times before you memorize it?" Stephanie smiled.

   "On average." Raven corrected.

   Right then and there, Stephanie fell forward on Raven, causing the two girls to fall on the floor. Getting up, Raven and Stephanie stared at the huge window- now broken. And inside the tower were Slade's old minion-bots.

   "Maybe the trick doesn't work anymore." Raven muttered as she and Stephanie backed up in shock.

   The bots fired their lasers at the girls, but Raven quickly put a force field up for them both.

   "Steph, there's... too many. And they're attacking way too fast!" Raven told Stephanie. Both girls went wide-eyed as more came in through the window.

   "We need backup." Raven murmured, glancing worriedly at Stephanie.

   Quickly, Stephanie searched in her pockets for anything useful, and then found a Teen Titan communicator. Flipping it open, she hoped someone would answer.

   Robin did.

   "What's going on?" He asked.

   "We need backup, now! Some random black and orange bots crashed through your winder!" Stephanie explained.

   "Winder?" Beast Boy asked over at the side.

   "Shh!" Robin hushed him. "I'm sending Starfire over there. But you two need to be careful! Whatever you do, do not-"

   The device blacked out with a TV-like static.

   "Rave!" Stephanie shouted, putting the communicator back in her pocket. "They're sending Starfire here to help. Robin was saying ‘do not’ something, but it just blacked out!"

   "Ok, backup, perfect." Raven murmured. "’Do not’ something, not so perfect."

   Stephanie stared at Raven, helpless. "What can I do here?"

   "Fight them."

   Raven let her force field down and started attacking the bots. So did Stephanie. But Raven got face-to-face with one of the bots, and her eyes went wide. She grunted, holding her head as she fell to the ground, her whole body exploding in pain. Finally opening her eyes, she realized she remembered something.

   Raven blanked out from the fight, in her own lost memories. Arella was fighting Slade. And winning. Blinking, she saw Slade on the ground, dead. And Arella on the ground, dying. Raven cried. Arella cried. Hell, Robin even cried a little!

   A punch to her face brought Raven back to reality. She realized with deep anger that the bot had punched her. Eyes glowing white with all the hatred for Slade and his bots, she flew upwards and began to unleash power.

   "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, a few tears sliding down from her white eyes, as she tore the bots apart. Panting, she flew down, only to collapse on her knees, staring in front of her.

   "Raven!" A voice called.

   Raven thought it was Stephanie, but it was really Starfire. _Our backup. A little late there, Star._ Raven thought, out of breath. She let her friend help her up, but when Raven tried pulling away, Starfire hung on.

   "Raven, you are not capable of standing by yourself yet. It is quite obvious from your powers." Starfire said. "And I am worried. Are you feeling alright?"

   "No." Raven rasped, surprised that her voice had faded away.

   "Rae, come on. We need to help you. Ya used your power on that and it obviously hurt and weakened you." Stephanie told her. Raven did nothing but nod, following Starfire and Stephanie to the medical room.

   Raven sat down on one of the beds carefully. Facing the two other girls, her eyes watched helplessly at them as her breath started to quicken.

   "Uh, Raven?" Stephanie whispered. "You ok?"

   Just a few fast heartbeats away from panting, Raven looked at her desperately. "Steph-" Coughing cut Raven off. Practically gasping for air, Raven grabbed Stephanie's arm and lipped, "Starfire."

"Hey, Star," Stephanie called.

   "Yes?" Starfire turned around from checking the stats for Raven. When Starfire saw her gasping friend, her eyes widened and she ran over to her. "Raven!"

   "B-Beast... Beast Boy." Raven barely whispered.

   "It's alright, Rae. They'll be alright. We'll be alright." Stephanie assured her friend.

   Raven drew in a shaky breath, calming down. "J-just had a, uhm... What's it called? Panic attack or something?" Raven asked.

   Starfire shrugged, but Stephanie nodded.

   "Get some sleep." Starfire urged them both. "Please. You both need it."

   The two girls nodded and started to walk to their own rooms.

   "No!" Starfire blocked their way. "You must stay here!"

   "Why?" Stephanie asked.

   "So we can keep track of your health, dude."

   All three girls faced the doorway and saw Beast Boy, along with the other boys.

   "We need to make sure you're safe." Robin walked in. "And I just got word from M'gaan. She and the Team will be here in four more days." He added.

   "Those bots..." Raven murmured, crossing her arms. "What were you saying earlier on the communicator?" She asked the leader.

   "I was gonna say not to attack them by yourself, Raven. I know your powers. If you went overboard, then something could have happened with your powers and possibly the chance of recovering your memories." Robin explained. Raven's eyes widened a bit.

   "I-I did attack them," Raven admitted. "And, yeah, kinda went overboard. But it's not like I was gonna destroy the tower."

   "Guys!" Cyborg called out, walking into the room. "Artemis just called. She said she was comin' over here with Zatanna to try and help your memories. But M'gaan still won't be here for a few days."

   "Good." Robin said. "Let's just hope that Zatanna and Artemis know how to fix our teammates."

   "Wha- they have to!" Beast Boy shouted.

   "Beast Boy, calm down." Cyborg murmured.

   "No! Raven and Stephanie still have to wait! What if an attack comes along again?"

   "Why do you always have to argue?" Robin yelled.

   "He's stupid!"

   "He's annoying!"

   "I don't care!"

   "This isn't helping anything!" Raven shouted.

   "Please, stop fighting!" Starfire yelled desperately.

   "They just need to stop arguing!" Stephanie joined in.

   "You _all_ need to shut up and let us help Raven and Stephanie!"

   Everyone turned at the doorway and saw Artemis and Zatanna.

   "M'gaan won't be here any faster if you all argue." Artemis said. "Besides, we might be able to help." Artemis nodded to Zatanna, who nodded back.

   "Ok, both of you," she motioned to Stephanie and Raven, "sit on each bed. I learned this new spell that might help you."

   Zatanna went over to Raven once she was seated. "I'm sorry, Raven, but this might hurt a little." Zatanna murmured.

   "It's fine." Raven told her. "Just get it over with." She added, closing her eyes.

   Zatanna nodded, nervous. Performing the spell, she said, "Erotser reh seiromem!"

   Raven grunted softly with pain in her head.

   "Hold still." Zatanna whispered. After a few long moments, Raven opened her eyes.

   "Can you remember anything?" Zatanna asked.

   Raven tried to remember something, but nothing came to her besides the death of her mother. "No. I don't." Raven told Zatanna. "Sorry."

   "Maybe it takes more than a few seconds to work." Zatanna said hopefully. "Let me try it on Stephanie."

   She did the same thing to the other Titan, but nothing happened.

   "Oh, son of a-"

   "Zatanna," Artemis cut off her friend. "We need M'gaan."

   Zatanna sighed. "Yeah, we do. My spell won't work on them at this rate."

   "So... three days or four?" Raven asked.

   "Four." Artemis said. "Four more days. We'll stay here," She added to Robin. "Besides, it's pointless to go back home for four days then come back for another two months."

   "Alright," Robin agreed.

   The door suddenly opened, and Artemis quickly whipped out her bow and faced the intruders.

   Except they weren't intruders.

   It was Wally and Dick.

   "Wally." Artemis murmured, breathless. She stood up, put her bow back, and ran to her boyfriend, hugging him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

   "I wanted to see you," Wally whispered. "And plus we thought that we could stay here with the Titans. If they got in a battle or something..."

   "Then we'd be here to help." Dick finished.

   "Great, more people that I don't know." Raven complained.

   "What happened?" Dick asked.

   "We got into a fight with Doctor Light," Robin explained. "Stephanie, Raven, and Doctor Light all had their powers at maximum, which messed up their memories."

   "So she's not the only one with memory loss?" Kid Flash asked.

   "Doctor Light told us that he didn't lose his memories, but somehow these two did." Robin told him.

   "I'm just gonna... Yeah." Stephanie called awkwardly, lying down in the medical bed. "I'm tired, so..."

   "Let's go talk in the common room, guys." Robin told the rest of the team. "Stephanie and Raven need sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

   Another day past and the Titans- along with Dick, Kid Flash, Zatanna, and Artemis- were trying to relax. Unfortunately for them, they all kept getting into arguments about the memoryless girls in the medical room. But thankfully, they argued less because Raven and Stephanie would always calm them down.

   Everyone thought that there would be a fight later that day with a real villain, not another argument. But there wasn't. It was just a normal day for the Titans. Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Dick played video games all day. Robin and Starfire hung out for a while, and then went out for pizza. Artemis, Zatanna, Stephanie, and Raven hung out in Stephanie's room.

   Raven and Zatanna talked about spells and magic, while Artemis helped Stephanie with her country guitar.

    _"Never was the kind to think about dressin' in white. Never pictured myself singin' lullabies_ _."_ Stephanie sang.

   "You like _Carrie Underwood_?" Asked Artemis.

   "Yep! She's one of my favorite singers!" Stephanie answered.

   "Cool!" Artemis smiled. "Here, try and play this string. It can probably match the..."

   "My mother used to teach me different spells all of the time," Raven told Zatanna on the other side of the room. "So did Azar. But my mother... She was different. And lately, she-" Raven cut herself off, lowering her voice that Zatanna had to lean closer to her to hear. "Slade killed her. Even if I do get my memories back, how am I gonna live with this? When I woke up, that was the first thing the Titans told me. My mom is dead."

   Zatanna said nothing for a moment, and then she grabbed Raven's hand and squeezed it. "Raven, I just wanna let you know that your mother was very proud of you. The Titans told the Team what had happened later on, and I felt devastated. Sure, I didn't know your mother at all. But I can guarantee that she was a wonderful woman."

   Raven scooted over closer to Zatanna, needed comfort. "I know, I just- It's so hard knowing that she's not there, you know?"

   "Yeah," Zatanna answered. "But it'll all be ok. Megan's coming here in another day or two. She'll fix you and Stephanie."

   "But why can't she come over here now?" Raven asked.

   "Batgirl and M'gaan are on a mission together and won't even be back at the cave until tomorrow." Zatanna explained.

   "Alright," Raven murmured. "So, what now?"

   "We wait." Zatanna said. "We wait for Megan."

   "Right," Raven muttered, a hint of sadness in her voice. "We wait while I try and forget about my mother."

   "No." A new voice popped up. Raven and Zatanna looked up and saw Stephanie. "Don't forget about her. Remember her, but never forget. Don't make it the number one thing to always think about. But put it out of your mind for a while. Trust me on this, hon. Don't. Forget."

   "Were you through the same thing?" Raven asked.

   Stephanie lowered her head a bit, sat down next to Raven, and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Yeah. It... It’s hard, I get it. My whole family was killed by some hellish psycho shadow. I've tried to forget about it. But then I realized that I can't forget about them. I just..."

   Artemis had walked over by now and put her hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "Steph, it's ok."

   Stephanie sniffed. The other three super girls could now tell that Stephanie was crying.

   "I-I..." Stephanie murmured. "I need a minute." With that, she walked out into the hallway, out of the room. The door shut and, with surprise, the three remaining girls heard Stephanie sobbing by now.

   "Steph..." Raven murmured, following her friend out in the hallway.

   As soon as the door shut, Stephanie flew as fast as lightning to Raven, hugging her as she cried. Raven wrapped her arms tightly around her friend.

   "It's ok. I understand. It's alright, Steph. We'll be fine." Raven kept whispering, but couldn't help but shed a few tears with Stephanie. They both ended up sitting on the floor, with Stephanie lying against Raven, still sobbing.

   "You'll be fine. We'll be fine." Raven assured. "Just please, don't forget that I love you."

   Stephanie gasped in between her sobs and sniffed many time before speaking. "I-I love you too, Rae. You're my best friend, with or w-without memories. I-I-" Stephanie broke into tears again. The two friends hugged each other even tighter.

   "It's ok," Raven whispered. "It's all ok."

   Suddenly the door opened, and Artemis and Zatanna stood beside the two girls. Stepping out into the hallway and letting the door slide shut, the two teammates bent down next to the other two crying girls.

   "Hey," Zatanna murmured. "It's alright. We'll get through this. I don't know how, but we will."

   "Zatanna's right," Artemis told them. "Crying honestly won't solve anything for you. But it does let you bring remembrance to your family."

   Raven glanced at Stephanie as her friend started to sit up. "We'll get through this," Raven grabbed Stephanie's shoulders and murmured to her. "I know it seems hard, but we'll make it."

   Stephanie nodded, tears still flowing freely down her red cheeks. They both stood up and faced Artemis and Zatanna.

   Then Raven, her voice hoarse, asked, "Where's Robin?"

   "Not sure, but we'll find him." Artemis told her.

   "Are you ok?" Zatanna asked Stephanie as she started coughing.

   Stephanie opened her mouth to say something, but her coughing increased. She fell back onto the wall and slid down, trying to gasp for breath.

   "Steph!" Raven shouted. The three standing girls ran over to their coughing friend and bent down.

   "I...I-I-" Stephanie tried gasping out, but it only was followed by a horrid session of coughs.

   "Get the Titans, now!" Raven yelled at Artemis and Zatanna.

   "I'm staying. Zatanna, get them." Artemis called. Zatanna nodded and took off, searching everywhere for the Titans. Artemis went over to Raven and Stephanie, holding the gasping girl's shoulder and trying to calm her down.

   "Stephanie, listen, you'll be ok. I'm not sure what is going on here, but you'll be fine, I promise." Artemis assured her.

   A moment of coughing non-stop later, the Titans and Zatanna ran back.

   "Stephanie!" Cyborg was the first to yell. He went to run for her, but Zatanna stopped him.

   "I'm sensing some darkness around her," Zatanna explained. "And it does spread if not stopped. Artemis, Raven, back away!" She added to the two girls still but Stephanie. Quickly but reluctantly, the girls backed off.

   "Steph, you need to remain calm, ok? Everything's going to be fine. Darkness is surrounding you, and I don't know where it's coming from." Zatanna called to Stephanie. Miraculously, Stephanie was able to regain control from coughing and gasping and started to speak.

   "L-like I c-can keep ca-calm now that you've s-said that." Stephanie remarked sarcastically. Coughing again, the team realized that Stephanie was trembling uncontrollably.

   "Just try your best." Zatanna told her. She turned to the rest of the team. "What the hell is that?" She whispered.

   "It's darkness, duh!" Beast Boy commented.

   "It's attackin' my girlfriend here." Cyborg murmured. "What is it?"

   "Trigon." A single voice whispered. Everyone turned and saw Raven. "Trigon is... He's back."

   "How?" Robin asked. "Raven, what about-"

   "My Rage, yes I know, Robin, thank you for the reminder." Raven snapped. "Yeah, I know I killed him- in my mind. But it was only Trigon, not everyone else."

   "Everyone else?" Zatanna murmured. "Who else is there?"

   "My supposed brothers." Raven muttered. "Just as evil as my father. And now apparently they want revenge from what happened to my- to _our_ father." Raven told them. "They are attacking Stephanie because they are trying what my father couldn't do to us."

   "And that is...?" Artemis trailed off.

   "To kill you." Raven answered, looking Artemis straight in the eye.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

   "What?" They all exclaimed. Artemis was about to say something, but Stephanie's coughing grew worse. Raven started walking over.

   "No! Wait!" Zatanna shouted, but Raven ignored her. Focusing her power and emotions, Raven chanted her usual spell and removed the darkness from her friend's body. Stephanie lay there, gasping for breath.

   Raven grunted slightly from the darkness that hit her body. Dark black magic, outlined with blood red lines, circled Raven's body. Her eyes turned from white to red then back in a matter of seconds. She blinked, and her eyes returned to normal lilac. Suddenly, she lost balance and started to fall to the floor.

   "Raven!" Stephanie gasped out. She stumbled as she ran over to her.

   "I-I'm alright. It was just a big impact." Raven told them. The Titans weren't convinced. Carefully, they helped their friend up and Artemis helped Stephanie up.

   "What did you even do?" Beast Boy asked.

   "Since my connection to my father and brothers is still as strong as ever, I was able to remove the darkness from Stephanie." Raven explained. "It somehow connected to my power and kinda made an impact, I guess."

   "You _guess?_ " Robin said. Raven shrugged.

   "Look, point is I'm fine." Raven raised her voice.

   "Rave-"

   "I said I'm _fine_ , Beast Boy!" Raven snapped.

   "R-Rae..." Stephanie murmured, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Calm down. Please."

   "Steph-"

   "Can't you just recognize that you literally saved my life? For like the fourth time, from what I hear?" Stephanie exclaimed, making everyone's eyes widen at how loud and harsh she sounded. "Stop beating yourself up. We seriously have one more day until Megan gets here, so calm down and just wait!"

   "We don't have that much time, Stephanie!" Raven shouted. This time, everyone looked at Raven, concerned and surprised. "That darkness from my demon side of my psychotic family tried to kill you. It would've! But me stepping in and taking that darkness for myself... It's part of me. But something terrible will happen soon because of what I did. I can feel it." Raven explained.

   "Raven..." Artemis murmured, wide-eyed. "Throughout my life in my birth family, I started losing everyone I loved. But I've found a new family, and they've made me strong again. Especially my Wally." Artemis glanced over at her boyfriend and they exchanged smiles. "I know how it feels, Rave. And when you lose memories, you lose everything."

   "This little 'talk' is sweet, but it isn't helping." Raven said, still angry. "I still don't know anything-"

   _"_ _I wanna love you like the world's gonna stop. Till the very last second, last tick of that clock. I'm gonna slow it all down and then take you from zero to ten. Oh, I wanna love you like I'll never love you again."_ Stephanie sang, surprising the team.

   "I figured if, y'know, you were never gonna stop arguing," She shot accusing looks at everyone. "That I'd just do something do shut you all up."

   "Steph..." Murmured Cyborg. "We've had worse, you know."

   " _This_ _is_ _the worst_!" Stephanie lashed out, making everyone flinch from her harshness. "Raven and I have no memories from you guys whatsoever, Megan still won't be here for another day and in the meantime you are all arguing!" She breathed heavily. "Please, just shut up and be a team." She gasped the words out.

   "You know we will." Artemis said. "We just need to wait for Megan, and then everything will be alright."

   "Nothing is alright." Stephanie whispered. Tears had fallen from her eyes and she seemed weak and helpless. "All I remember is seeing the _deaths_ of every person I have ever _loved_ and grown _close_ to. As far as I know, I won't be alright, memories or not. And any of you could be next."

   "But-"

   _"I ain't hung up on you; I ain't in love with you. This is just time that I'm wasting. One or two little sips, I'm alright, I can quit. You're just some wine that I'm tasting! I don't have to have you. I don't need to need you. Just a high that I'm chasing. Don't think I'm coming back. It's just a relapse."_ Stephanie once again sang.

   "Ok, I gotta hand it to you," Artemis smiled. "You're pretty good."

   "Thanks, Miss I-Gotta-Argue-About-What-The-Hell's-Going-On." Stephanie said.

   Robin sighed. "Just go to sleep, guys!" He said to everyone. They all nodded and went into their own rooms, except Wally, Artemis, Dick, and Zatanna. Wally and Artemis went to Stephanie's room while Dick decided to go in Robin's room. Zatanna went with Raven.

   "So, feeling ok?" Zatanna asked Raven once they were in the room. Raven sighed.

   "Worried about Steph, first off." Raven answered. "I mean, does she usually act like this?"

   "No, she doesn't. She's usually sarcastic and funny, but tonight she was angry and horrid." Zatanna murmured, sharing the same worry.

   "How are we gonna get our memories back?" Raven asked, surprising Zatanna.

   "Through Megan," Zatanna answered.

   "How, though? What if she can't?"

   "She's done it before, you know." Zatanna murmured.

   "Actually, I don't know." Raven turned her head.

   Zatanna and Raven stayed quiet for a moment, then Zatanna said, "Here, I know that's your bed and there's basically nothing else for me. I can make one."

   "No, it's fine. I can go get a-" Raven cut off as Zatanna stood.

   "Ekam deb." Zatanna said. Instantly, a small bed appeared not far from Raven's.

   "Gotta hand it to you," Raven got up. "That was pretty cool."

   "Just a small portion of what my powers can do." Zatanna smiled.

   "Can they bring back memories?"

   "Sadly, no. Or else I would've done it already." Zatanna answered.

   "You've already tried." Raven told her.

   "I know. C-can we just sleep? I'm tired..." Zatanna murmured awkwardly.

   Raven nodded, and the two girls slept in their separate beds until daybreak.

 

 

   In the morning, the Titans all waited on the roof for the Bio-Ship to arrive. After an hour, it finally did.

   After the many arguments everyone had.

   "Hey guys!" M'gaan waved, walking out of the ship.

   "Please help them!" Beast Boy screamed.

   "Help who? What happened?" M'gaan asked, confused.

   "Stephanie 'n Raven lost their memories from some power transfer to Doctor Light." Cyborg explained.

   "Their memories?" M'gaan, shocked, exclaimed. "Where are they?"

   The team moved out of the way and revealed Raven and Stephanie in the back.

   "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say, you're Megan." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

   "Yeah," M'gaan said. "Here."

   She walked closer to Raven and Stephanie. Instantly, Stephanie activated her powers, weary of the newcomer.

   "Wait!" Raven told her friend. Stephanie deactivated her powers, but still stared at M'gaan as if she was an enemy.

   M'gaan's eyes turned green as she stared right into Raven's eyes. Raven stared back, unsure. Then she jolted, her eyes going wide. She almost fell back, but M'gaan caught her.

   "You ok?" M'gaan asked.

   "Better than ok. Y'know, with my memories back." Raven gave a small smile. "Thank you." She whispered. M'gaan nodded and turned to Stephanie. Before Stephanie could say or do anything, M'gaan's eyes turned green and she stared into Stephanie's eyes.

   Stephanie's eyes went wide and she jolted, like Raven. Once Stephanie was brought back to reality, Raven's hand went on her shoulder.

   "You ok?" Raven asked.

   Stephanie smiled, tears flowing down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Raven, giving her the biggest and sweetest hug in the world. "Thank you for being there the whole time." She whispered. Stephanie felt Raven hug her back.

   "You're welcome." Raven murmured. They both released each other and stared at M'gaan.

   "Thank you, Megan." Stephanie said, grateful. The two girls hugged too.

   M'gaan smiled. "Anything for my friends."

   Suddenly, the Titans all beeped. Robin swung out his communicator.

   "Trouble?" Cyborg said.

   "You bet'cha." Beast Boy smiled.

   "Back to old times, huh?" Wally said, coming up beside Artemis. Superboy, Rocket, and Aqualad walked close to the team.

   "Just like old times." Rocket said, smiling.

   "What are we waiting for?" Superboy asked.

   "Let us go." Aqualad came up.

   Robin nodded. Raven and Stephanie glanced at each other and smiled.

   "Just like old times, huh Steph?" Raven said.

   "Just like old times, Rae." Stephanie smiled. They both eagerly were waiting for Robin to say that famous line.

   "Another bank robbery." Robin said. "Thankfully not by Doctor Light." He looked at Raven and Stephanie. They smiled in silent reply.

   "It's Mumbo." Robin informed. He smiled at his team. "Titans, go!"

   Suddenly, something submerged from the water behind the tower. Everyone turned around and saw the red demon they all feared. One single voice had barely whispered, but it was strong enough to hear.

   "Dad...?"

 

**__ **


	6. Chapter 6: BONUS: Here's To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was made as a separate oneshot long after I finished the main story.

     "Dad...?"

     Raven's voice was a distant whisper. Her dad, Trigon, Satan himself, was there, behind the tower, staring at the Titans and the Team. All of their eyes went wide.

   "Raven." Trigon said. Instantly, Raven put a force field over her and her friends. Trigon just shot power out of his eyes, hitting Raven's force field. She struggled against the power, sweat coming down from her face. Raven went down on one knee, trying ever so hard not to let her force field disappear. Stephanie looked at Raven, then at Trigon.

   Stephanie narrowed her eyes angrily, and then made her own force field over Raven's. Raven panted, and then looked over at Stephanie as if she had lost her mind.

   "He's a demon," Stephanie told her. "Your greatest threat here is Trigon. He'll kill you like Eclipse once did." Raven widened her eyes, and then nodded in agreement.

   Suddenly, Stephanie shut her eyes and screamed in pain,

   "Stephanie!" Cyborg yelled.

   "He's too strong," Stephanie shouted, struggling. "I-I can't keep this up!"

   A sharp pain went through Stephanie's whole body, making her grunt while she fell. Her force field went away along with Raven's. Stephanie lay there on top of the tower, hurting.

   "Steph?" A voice broke through her almost unconscious mind. "Stephanie?"

   Stephanie blinked her eyes open, seeing Cyborg in front of her. She groaned feeling pain no matter what she tried to do.

   "Cyborg..." Stephanie mumbled. "M-my head... It hurts... So does everything else."

   Just then, Stephanie gasped in pain. She looked over and saw Raven shooting power at Trigon. Pain just multiplied within her.

   Something wasn't right.

   "R-Raven!" Stephanie shouted with all of her remaining strength.

   "Stephanie?" Raven whispered, turning her head. She quickly flew over to her, letting Trigon heal back up. "What's wrong?"

   "Everything," Stephanie answered. "S-something's not right. The f-force field... Trigon attacked it. Headache..." Stephanie mumbled.

     "What?" Raven asked, confused.

     "Ah!" A voice screamed in pain. Trigon had shot M'gaan with his power.

     "Megan!" Beast Boy shouted.

     "Stephanie, listen," Raven murmured, turning back to her friend. "I don't know what's wrong, but I do want to know. Do you know anything?"

     "T-Trigon attacked my force field... Major pain after... Hurts... Darkness... Demons..." Stephanie started saying random words. "D-Danny..." Stephanie whispered.

   "She's not with it," Raven said, glancing at Cyborg.

   "H-he's an illusion." Stephanie stated.

   "What?" Cyborg exclaimed.

   "You kill him... I die, too..." Stephanie whispered. "He put over half of... his strength and power... in me... He dies, I die." She explained. "But he's an illusion... so it'll be easier to defeat him."

   "No." Raven said, squinting he eyes. "He's not doing this. Not again." She stood up, looking down on Stephanie. "I'm sorry, Steph," She whispered.

   "Rae, don't..." Stephanie tried to protest, but her voice came as a tiny mumbled. Raven's eyes turned white as she put her hands in front of Stephanie. Stephanie just stared at her friend, not approving of what she was doing.

   "Raven...!" Stephanie's voice came a little louder, but barely noticeable. The illusion-darkness on Stephanie was lighter. She knew that Raven was taking it away from her so she wouldn't get hurt.

   But Raven would.

   Finally, after a few harsh moments, the dark power that Trigon had shot Stephanie with was completely gone from her body. Raven had it now.

   Everything after that turned into a blur.

   Raven had hit the illusion Trigon with all she had, despite the pain she was obviously in from taking the darkness from Stephanie for herself.

   "R-Raven, don't...!" Stephanie tried standing up, but it was no use. She felt dizzy and fell back, only to have Cyborg catch her.

   "Steph, you can't go up to fight." Cyborg told her.

   "But I-" Stephanie widened her eyes, cutting herself off. "Raven!" She shouted. Raven had killed the illusion, but didn't look good. Stephanie wanted to fly to her friend, who was collapsed on the top of the tower's roof, but ran instead, considering she was still in no condition to push herself and fly.

   When the Titans and the Team got to Raven, they realized that she was unconscious.

     And barely breathing.

     "Raven?" Artemis asked, nervous. Still, Raven did not make a move.

     "Rae, come on," Beast Boy said, his ears drooping. “Please.”

            Raven opened her eyes slightly and groaned in pain. The teams smiled and Beast Boy helped Raven up.

            “I-I’ll be fine,” Raven murmured, rubbing her head. “I just need to meditate.”

            The teams looked at each other, unsure, but then nodded. Afterwards, they all went in search for Mumbo at the bank to once again take him down.

 

 


End file.
